


half-dozen of the other

by TheAceApples



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CC-2224 | Cody's Name Is Kote, Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Trooper Reconditioning (Star Wars), Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Drunken Shenanigans, Fae & Fairies, GFY, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinks, LARPing, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Multi, Pre-Canon, Strip Poker, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: Six sentence (and a little bit longer) stories prompted over on tumblr. Index inside.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-21-0408 | Echo/Darth Maul, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/Darth Maul, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex, Dooku | Darth Tyranus/Hardcase (Star Wars), Hardcase/Anakin Skywalker, Hardcase/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Anakin Skywalker, Jocasta Nu/Jaster Mereel, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 40
Kudos: 124





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> i almost wish i hadn't already used the title 'war stories'

[For this ask game](https://aces-to-apples.tumblr.com/post/629809476552327168/six-sentence-stories), thank you to all who played!

Chapter 2: Commander Cody & Captain Rex, pre-canon, reconditioning

Chapter 3: Mild Cody/Obi-Wan and Rex/Anakin, Modern AU, LARPing, repurposed Monty Python quotes

Chapter 4: Post ["of fey birth"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655893), established Cody/Obi-Wan, mentioned Fae!Jango

Chapter 5: Pre-Echo/Maul, **between T and M**

Chapter 6: Pre/One-sided Hardcase/Dooku, Jedi Dooku AU, **rated M** for spicy thoughts and D/s fantasies

Chapter 7: Hardcase/Obi-Wan, post-sex, mentioned officer kink, **rated M**

Chapter 8: Rex/Anakin, misunderstandings/miscommunication, morning after

Chapter 9: Anakin/Padmé/Rex, aphrodisiacs/drunken shenanigans

Chapter 10: Implied Cody/Obi-Wan, discussed reconditioning

Chapter 11: Pre/One-sided Maul/Rex (possibly pre Obi-Wan/Maul/Rex), canon-typical violence

Chapter 12: Hardcase/Obi-Wan, kiddie shenanigans

Chapter 13: Pre/One-sided Jango/Anakin, AotC

Chapter 14: Implied Jocasta Nu/Jaster Mereel, Obi-Wan & Jango, pre-canon

Chapter 15: Jesse/Kix, clone trooper shenanigans

Chapter 16: Jesse/Maul, past Jesse/Kix, ambiguous ["king of the damned"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777858)

Chapter 17: Pre/One-sided Hardcase/Anakin, clone trooper shenanigans, **between T and M**

Chapter 18: Commander Bly/Aayla Secura, clone trooper shenanigans

Chapter 19: Commander Fox fluff

Chapter 20: Anakin/Padmé/Rex, drunken shenanigans, strip-sabacc

Chapter 21: Quinlan/Obi-Wan, [based on this post](https://aces-to-apples.tumblr.com/post/618883689140584449)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> faeymouse: "Gimme some Kote learning the origins of his name, fam"

"Glory!"

2224 jerks to a halt at the shout, half-turning to watch the unknown trooper's approach. He raises an eyebrow at the bright gold fuzz covering their head but says nothing; not the trooper's fault, and they clearly haven't been decommed for it.

"Need something, goldilocks?"

The trooper slows, a line appearing between their nearly-invisible brow. "Glory? Are you... feeling alright? What did the untrustworthy bastard Kaminoans want?"

Amused by the trooper's colorful language, 2224 lets his mouth curl up. "Sorry, kiddo," he says, scrubbing his knuckles across their scalp before they have time to duck away, "I think you've got me confused with another CC. You can call me 'Cody' if you want, though."

The poor kid looks gut-punched at the mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: cody is automatically translating the mando'a into basic, and actually calls rex "vevut'ika"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inkformyblood: "Codywan for the six sentences? ^^"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we were turning monty python quotes into mando quotes in the alpha-17 server when i got this

"Listen," Cody says, pinching the bridge of his nose, _"aruetiise_ lying in ponds distributing _jetii'kade_ is no basis for a system of government!"

Rex nodded solemnly. "You can't expect to wield supreme executive power just 'cos some _pirunyc veriduur_ threw a sword at you," he added, watching avidly as the handsome young man's face steadily turned pinker.

His even handsomer friend, carrying their luggage, disguised laugh with poorly-faked a coughing fit.

"I told you it wouldn't work as your character's backstory, Ani," he said, conciliatory. "Here, just be a hedge-knight first and then we can add something more elaborate after you're more established in the guild."

The lad, Ani, nodded mutely and listened as Rex began dishing out advice on character creation.

Cody winked at his companion, who smiled in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothingburnslikecold: "Fae!Jango, and Obi-Wan meeting on Kamino with some fae etiquette broken/invoked."

When Kotela finally hears the story of Obi-Wan's first meeting with Jango Fett, his eyes flash brighter than a Sith's.

_Did you eat anything?_ he asks, frenetic in his pacing. _Did you ask any favors? Did any lie cross your lips?_

Once, Obi-Wan would have laughed at such questions; he's wiser, now. Entrusted with the truth of Cody's nature, he ponders his memories carefully. Jango never offered him food. Obi-Wan asked only for information, which was granted. And, well-used to the delicate nature of negotiations, he had neither lied nor implied a debt in his thanks.

His commander sighs when his questions run dry.

"Good," he says, voice shaking. "Good. The last thing we need is to deal with that Unseelie sister of his, come to collect on broken guest right."

"Will you be explaining that any time soon?"

Cody smiles and presses a dry kiss to his temple. "Ask me tomorrow, love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragneel-twins: "Sassy!Shiny!Echo and Darth Maul then, cause why not some crack things"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they originally asked for hunter/echo but i still haven't watched the bad batch arc so i demurred

"That's _not_ the right circuit," Echo repeats, just before it sparks. "Pfft. Told you."

The strange, golden-eyed Zabrak pulls his fingers away with a sound like nothing his own vocal chords could replicate and glares. "If your _brothers_ hadn't changed the access codes because of _your_ blunder, I wouldn't have to guess like this," he hisses, then places his singed fingers in his mouth.

Echo tries not to stare, tries not to remember every raunchy bit of Zabrak trivia Droidbait has ever subjected them to.

"Move it," he mutters after a dumb moment, hip-checking the Zabrak out of the way. Trying his best to focus through a haze of inconvenient hormones, he says, "You got a name, sunshine," not expecting an answer.

"... Maul."

"Oh." He gulps and redoubles his efforts, on all fronts. Hevy has his own prurient fascination with species that like to bite, to sink their teeth into their partners, to _maul--_ "Well, I'm Echo."

The door opens and Maul bares his teeth at Echo in mimicry of a smile.

"After you, _Echo,"_ he all but purrs.

_Frip._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tygermama: "for your ask game - way back I had a post about a non-Fallen Dooku working with Hardcase. Any thoughts?"

Hardcase has what his _vode_ like to call 'questionable taste.'

The only question on his mind when he's loaned out to the 66th Battalion as a demo expert is, _Can I get a taste of_ ** _that?_**

General Dooku is tall and imposing and elegant and looks like he could fuck Hardcase up against a wall. He looks like he'd keep 'Case on his knees for hours and then not even let him come, afterwards. Or make him clean up the mess with his tongue. He looks like—

—like he knows exactly what Hardcase is thinking, _whoops._

Not the best first impression Hardcase could have made; not the worst first impression Hardcase _has_ made, though.

He smiles under his helmet and hoists his gear a little higher. "Master Dooku, sir. Corporal Hardcase, reporting for duty."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feybarn: "Obi-Wan and Hardcase admiring the other’s destructive abilities."

Panting and shuddering with the aftershocks of the most hard-earned orgasm of his life, Hardcase peers around the room bearily.

Sweat and, uh, _not_ sweat slide down his face as he surveys the wreckage.

"Damn," he says, breathless. "You really pack a wallop, sir."

Obi-Wan groans from where he's still braced above Hardcase, politely keeping himself from just collapsing atop him in a heap of satisfied Jedi. _Far_ too politely. "Please," he gasps, "do _not_ call me that right now."

"Sorry, Obi-Wan," Hardcase lies cheerfully. Then, with his breath back, kicks out a leg to knock him off-balance and rolls them over. "Officer kink and all."

Obi-Wan makes an audible _oof_ when Hardcase settles on top of him like a human blanket. He does nothing to dissuade him, though.

Unless he thinks that firm hand on his ass is a punishment of the kind that Hardcase _doesn't_ enjoy.

He hums, chest rumbling beneath him, and turns his head to nip at Hardcase's ear. "Does that only go one way... _sir?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> norcumii: "Six Sentence Story please! Anakin/Rex where for some reason, be it head injury, Force shenanigans, yet more lightning because SOMEONE keeps getting electrical shocks, or he thought it was a one time thing, Anakin doesn't realize he and Rex are an item? Dealer's choice if it's silly, pining, angst, or spicy!"

To be clear, Anakin Skywalker is not _proud_ of himself.

No matter the undeniable crimes he's committed--murder of two unarmed sapients, wanton destruction and intimidation of civilians, seduction of an officer of the Galactic Senate (however poorly executed it was, it also _worked_ )--he never thought he'd have to add 'taking advantage of his subordinate' to the list.

Anakin's only defense is that he'd imbibed at least as much, if not more than, Captain Rex had the night before.

Still, he keeps his mouth and eyes shut and feigns sleep as Rex loudly collects his armor and stomps out of Anakin's quarters.

He lies there, staring at the wall until his alarm chimes. Stomach roiling with guilt and nausea, he showers and dresses and heads to the bridge, fiddling with the white and blue vambrace on his arm.

Anakin couldn't find his own amongst the carnage and gathers that Rex had accidentally switched them in his haste to get away. He doesn't blame him for wanting to get away from him; Anakin wants to get away from himself sometimes, too.

Still, they have a job to do and G.A.R. Sexual Harassment Incident forms exist for a reason.

~~(People like Anakin are the reason...)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i clarified in the notes of another prompt fill that this "wasn't 'i dont deserve him', it was 'i will spontaneously combust if i ask my general to marry me so ill just leave my vambrace and if he shows up for our shift wearing it then ill know his answer' absolute _himbo_ nonsense!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> satan-incarnate-666: "Six Sentence Story: Rexwalker! Giggly making out in a closet or alleyway? Or "I don't deserve him" morning-after angst from Rex?"

"Sir, please, your wife is watching," Rex laments, trying not to crumple under his general's considerable weight and affections.

Padmé, chaotic politician that she is, continues watching with hooded eyes. "I don't mind, Captain."

"There, see," Skywalker mumbles into the sensitive skin behind Rex's ear, "Angel doesn't mind."

He endeavors to shove himself even further into Rex's space, uncoordinated with whatever illicit substance had been slipped into their drinks. Somehow, he manages to get his feet mixed up and giggles at the ensuing struggle to keep them both upright.

Rex, hands full with being the only one with any sense or sobriety left, doesn't see the kiss coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bootlegged-tea: "(6 sentence stories) a wee bit of codywan angst? please"

As the war goes on, Obi-Wan realizes that dear Commander Cody is not all he once must have been.

An occasional slip of the tongue, a furrowed brow at an anecdote, a blank stare at a greeting, Obi-Wan knows the signs. Anakin, bless that boy's heart, has had more concussions and electric shocks than half the Temple combined.

Memory loss has its tells.

When he quietly slips into the medbay to ask Cross about it, the answer is a much nastier shock.

"The commander got sent for a round of reconditioning just before the war, sir," she says, dark brown eyes filled with disgust. "They—sorry, sir, _he—_ tried to get one of the more vicious trainers to lay off a couple of cadets. When the Longnecks were done with him, the commander was barely recognizable. Had a different name, different _pronouns..."_

Obi-Wan thinks he might lose his rations.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward-idealist: "For six sentence stories: How about Maul, Obi-Wan, and Rex all get trapped together in a broken elevator without any weapons?"

"Try it and I'll hit you again, _much_ harder," Rex threatens, glaring at Kenobi as he rubs his now-tender jaw. "If I have to be stuck in here with _you two,_ we're keeping it civil in here, _understood?"_

"Of course, Captain," Kenobi says with a tiny bow of his head.

Rex turns to the third person in the lift. "And you?" he says, narrowing his eyes.

Maul curls his lip in a sneer at Kenobi. "I will not be ordered around by some—"

He falls back against the wall, clutching a split lip, and looks at Rex with a combination of outrage and something that's usually aimed at Alpha-17 by smitten cadets. Rex winds a hand into his shirt and hauls him back up.

"I am _not_ dying in a Separatist base with a half-trained Sithling and a general that isn't even mine." They're practically nose-to-nose and Rex isn't sure Maul is still breathing. "Are we _clear?"_

The Zabrak looks like he wants to bite him.

"... Of course, Captain."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> manyangledone: "Six sentence prompt thing: Hardcase/Obi-Wan, Emperor Hardcase"

"This is ridiculous," General Kenobi murmurs, careful not to let the Jedi cadets hear. "Where did they even _hear_ about the old Mandalorian Empire?"

Hardcase just keeps grinning and lets the little Nautolan drape a crown of flowers over his head. "Don't worry, General," he says, carding one hand through Kenobi's hair and pulling him to rest more firmly against his legs with the other. "I'll protect you from the big, bad Sithlings."

Kenobi snorts but lets himself be moved, careful not to overbalance Hardcase's 'throne' of sleeping mats, fluffy comfort objects, and every pillow in the crèche.

"Of course, my liege," he drawls, watching the cadets on the other side of the room draw up a battle plan. "My fate rests in your most capable hands, Emperor Hardcase."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> funnypoeple: "Jangakin! Jangakin! Jangakin! :D"

Jango watches, smirking, as the Geonosians lead the Jedi away.

Even knowing he was beaten, the little shit had wrenched the blaster out of Jango's hand and jumped on him. He'd managed to rip off his helmet and land a solid right hook before being pulled away.

The Jedi from Kamino, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had been a damn good fighter, but this kid had real fire in his belly.

Jango rubs a hand across his mouth and looks down at the smear of blood with amusement. And no small amount of calculation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bolithesenate: "could i request jocasta/jaster being nerds over ancient records? (i was going to say pretine, but i'm not doing this to you)"

Obi-Wan giggled as Jango watched Mister Mereel and Madam Nu sink further and further into their debate, his despair ringing clearly in the Force. Older kids could be funny like that; they always thought they had to act like the adults on an official visit, and then got offended when the adults instead got excited by something.

"Do you suppose they'll be at this for awhile?" he asked, casting around for any adults _not_ arguing about pre-Schism cultural mores. "Cuz I can show you the Room of A Thousand Fountains while we wait."

Jango clearly rolled his eyes beneath his helmet. "You sure you're not going to get lost again?"

Offended, Obi-Wan lifted his chin and stared into the Mandalorian boy's visor. "I'm _nine,_ not _stupid._ I'm not going to get lost in my own _home."_

"You got lost on your own planet, ad'ika."

Obi-Wan sniffed. "That building was shorter last week. I would have figured it out by myself eventually." He eyed Jango with reproach as they both strolled away from the adults and their gross conversation. "And don't act like you're _soooo_ much older than me, either. You're not a _grown-up."_

Jango's own offense lashed around him like an upset tooka's tail. "I'm eighteen," he scathingly replied.

"That's _not_ very old," Obi-Wan pointed out with a snort. "Your brain's still growing _and_ it's four years until your majority."

Jango muttered unkind things in a language Obi-Wan didn't know for the rest of the walk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gobayern16: "Six sentence prompt: Jessix, Kix being really busy so Jesse hasn't seen him in awhile, so he does something dumb to land in medbay, pretty plz and thank you!"

Hardcase tugged dubiously on the straps around Jesse's shoulders. "This is stupid."

"Yup," Jesse cheerfully admitted.

"He's going to kill you when it goes wrong, you know."

"Probably. Now get the holocam ready. I _will_ be seeing my husband today if it's the last thing I do."

"Which it probably will be," Hardcase pointed out, holocam on and recording.

"Which it probably will be," he acknowledged, before taking a running jump off the roof.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> floralblackbird: "hmmmm for 6-sentence stories i only know one in-universe day name for star wars so "lazy centaxday""

The lieutenant's grip does not lessen as Maul attempts to leave the bed.

"No," the lump of blankets masquerading as an ARC trooper grumbles, tightening its grip around his waist. The metal is warm from his body and hardly a deterrent even when chilled by the blackness of space. "Not allowed to leave."

"And why is that, lieutenant?"

"S'centax day. Not allowed."

Rolling his eyes, Maul reaches out and brushes a tendril of Force against Jesse's mind. At its forefront, like an explanation he's too tired to deliver in words, is a collection of memories. Brief flashes of lazy mornings spent wrapped around _Baar'ur_ Kix.

Maul can almost feel the ghost of his fingers across his abdomen, a warm gust of breath against his ear, the contentment of them both.

He lets himself be reeled back into the lump of blankets.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gobayern16: "Also, I mentioned it when I reblogged your un-Fallen Dooku and Hardcase, but maybe a six sentence prompt for the worst first impression Hardcase as made? Pretty plz with a grenade on top? xD"

"Look, I'm not saying I _want_ to fuck the general, okay?"

"Mmm-hm."

"I'm just saying that he objectively is _pretty fuckable,_ right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I mean, he's got a nice face and he's tall so wall-sex is an option and he has a _laser sword._ Who _wouldn't_ want to tap that?"

Anakin's face was so red, Obi-Wan was concerned he might soon pass out. Too much blood to the brain. Or, perhaps, the opposite problem.

"Well," Obi-Wan said diplomatically as the two troopers—the loud one with apparently no sense of volume control and their tolerant companion—rounded the corner. "At least you don't have to worry about winning your troops over."

"Oh, kriff," Anakin and the loud trooper both said, catching sight of each other.

Obi-Wan thought the blue drips of ink running down their eye and chin looked rather fetching against their flushed brown skin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> primarybufferpanel: "Just thinking about Bly the strict self-care top, knowing when Aayla is too wired post-battle to know how to wind down. Firmly leading her to her room and making her go to bed. And the relaxation on her part of choices being taken out of her hands"

Commander Bly was a good man down to his bones—a caring officer, a kind friend, and a determined soldier.

"Work is over now, General," he said, loud and forceful and not a little bit desperate. "It's time for sleep."

He was also a stubborn, bull-headed, ARC-trained _tal'kan._

Knowing Aayla would ignore his concerns given half the chance, it came as little surprise when he simply hoisted her over one shoulder and strode out of the battle-tent. A series of trills and whistles from the other troopers followed them throughout the camp. Feeling a little mischievous, Aayla egged a few of the bolder ones on with exaggerated winks and trills of her own.

She could feel Bly's particular combination of embarrassment, exasperation, and amusement, and reveled in it. And why wouldn't she, Aayla wondered as they ducked into her tent and Bly firmly set her down on her bunk.

Quinlan Vos _had_ been her Master, after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> callacabforme: "6 sentences? Have you ever written Fox? I’d like some Fox fluff, mayhaps please?"

"Commander?" a tinny voice called, startling Fox our of his paperwork. "Is this a bad time?"

Blinking rapidly, he darts a look at the chrono on his desk and winces at the knowledge that he won't have time to get lunch outside the Senatorial mess hall. Damn "Come on in!"

The door opens, but rather than one of his men, a young Devaronian cautiously steps into the office.

"Hi!" the kid—teenager, maybe—says with a kind of determined cheer. "You probably don't remember me, but—"

"Senator Elim's aide, right?"

They—she, he thinks, trying to remember her name—flush and smile, showing off a mouthful of good, strong fangs. "Yeah! Well, intern, actually, but yeah, I'm Allestar!" She clears her throat, shuffles her feet, looking like she's working her way towards admitting to a crime.

Preemptively, Fox pulls up a few different forms for the most likely of the options.

Then, with a deep breath like she's bracing herself, Allestar pulls a box out from behind her back and deposits it on his desk, says "Happy birthday!" entirely too loudly, and scarpers.

Blinking again, it takes a moment for Fox to realize that it's a take-out box.

He cautiously lifts the lid and lets the smells of spicy-sweet Devaronian morning stew fill the room. Well, no need to forage for lunch, then. Even if 'birthday' isn't _quite_ accurate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say: the sexual dimorphism of devaronians? bullshit. there is none. the ladies are big and buff and have huge honkin' tiefling horns too. i'm tired of cowardly straight men making aliens.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tygermama: "ask game - Anakin/Padme/Rex, strip sabacc"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~this is a direct sequel to something that floralblackbird dropped into the sunflare discord, where padmé bets anakin's prosthesis but he's too tipsy to keep it a secret that his cards are shit so everyone else decides to fold so he loses to rex.~~
> 
> edit: this takes place between the first and second halves of "what you can stand to lose" by planetary_retrograde and it lives in my brain rent-free

Anakin watches his hand disappear into Rex's overflowing pile of winnings with despair. "I can't believe you've done this," he whines into Padmé hair, butchering Obi-Wan's accent to hear her giggle. "No, you know what?"

He stands up, swaying slightly, and points an unbalanced finger in Fives' baffled face.

"New hand, now."

Fives, the rat-bastard sleemo, has the gall to dart a glance at Rex. "I'm afraid I can't build you one on command, sir. Maybe talk to Gizmo?"

His padawan, also a traitor, collapses into a fit of giggles.

"No, stop that!" Anakin commands, whirling on her to glare, and then turning back to Fives. "Deal a new round of cards, trooper. I am _getting_ my limb back."

Ignoring Padmé's groan of realization, he pulls off his shirt and tosses it into the center of the table as his ante.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pisswizard420: "Quinlan/Obi-Wan + explosions perchance????"

Even over the blasterfire and the hum of his own lightsaber, Obi-Wan would recognize Quin's sotto voce singing anywhere. Their Padawan years come back to haunt him.

"We like the pods, the pods that go _boom_ _..."_

"We are fighting for our lives, Quinlan Vos," he shouted over the din, "and you're singing that _blasted song?"_

"Yup!" Quin replied with an unapologetic smile, hopping out of the speeder he'd stopped to hotwire. A moment later, he used the Force to shove it toward the approaching masses of droids and dragged Obi-Wan down behind some cover. He met Obi-Wan's eyes with humor and yelled, "We're Quinlan!"

Knowing what must be coming next, Obi-Wan laughed helplessly, "And Obi!"

_"And we like the—"_

**BOOM!**


End file.
